ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Resort
The Last Resort is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the sixty-second overall in the series. Official Description Plot After the loss of Cole and Lloyd, the police are making every effort to prevent Nadakhan from marrying Nya. Despite their efforts, the Sky Pirates continue to locate her and Jay. The Police Commissioner tells Jay to protect Nya, which he bravely agrees. Showing and escorting them through a trap door, the Commissioner stalls Nadakhan long enough for the two Ninja to escape, but at the cost of being captured too. Later, Jay and Nya are approaching the prison where Dr. Julien was held to take refuge. They check their supplies, including the Tiger Widow's venom and Traveller's tea (their very last resort), and repeat the plan, but Jay has a little doubt about how it is meant to go. Nya reassures him that he will find a way--unaware both are being spied on. Meanwhile, in Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan threatens the Police Commissioner to launch them from onboard demanding them the Ninja's whereabouts. The Commissioner told him that he doesn't know where they are, since he was never told, but one of the cops lets slip that the Ninja have the venom. To prevent himself from saying anything else, he jumps into the ocean, as well as the other cops. Nadakhan plans what to do with the venom, but Flintlocke faces Nadakhan because of mistrust; despite having successfully accomplished their mission in building a new Djinjago, the djinn captain insisted to extend it with the marriage ceremony--yet another secret he kept from his crew. Fed up with the mistrust and suspicious of his captain's true intentions, Flintlocke calls Nadakhan out on planning to make a mutiny on his own crew. His claim only lands him demoted to Clancee's position while the Serpentine gets his as first-mate. In the prison, Nya and Jay are thinking of what to use the last wish, yet they keep running into the same restrictions on wish-making. Jay starts talking of how he got all of them in this mess because of his feelings for Nya, but she interrupts him, having seen the spy from earlier. Following him to the tower's basement, the robo-butler finds a secret door to reveal the stranger. To their absolute shock, it's Zane, but a more rustic primitive version of him. Calling him Echo Zane, as he must have been a replacement Zane when Dr. Julien was in the tower, Jay and Nya joyfully reconsider their plan alongside their newest ally. In Misfortune's Keep, the pirates are looking for Nya, but keep coming up empty. Nadakhan approaches Clancee to have him make his second wish, to find the Ninja. He then sees them through a window, but Echo Zane breaks the mirror before he could see were they are. He was too late, though; the djinn noticed a red kelp by the tower's windows he was all-too familiar with, and deduces their location in the western seaside of Ninjago. Meanwhile, Jay considers using the tea because of the possibility that they were found, but Nya points out they cannot keep running all the time. She even brings up his revealed future to prove that they will win against Nadakhan, as they are still together and alive, which gives Jay some hope. He then declares that if they are to make a stand, it would be at the tower itself, and so they and Echo Zane set up defenses all around the keep. As they make their last preparations, Jay gives Nya the tea, explaining it is she that Nadakhan wants. She tells him she already figured that, but she also tells him how she felt about having been judged by everyone else and not being given the choice to decide for herself, hence her recent frustrations. This prompts Jay to ask what she really wanted, and she replies with choosing her own destiny, and laments about wanting the djinn's chase to be over too. Suddenly, Jay has the best idea for his third wish: if he wished Nadakhan was a mortal human instead of a djinn, he would never get his infinite wishes or use his powers anymore. Their excitement is cut short when Echo Zane arrives, saying the pirates had arrived. The tower's defenses hold out for a time until its walls are breached, and Jay and Nya end up fighting together both on the offensive. Their efforts are mixed: although some of the tea is spilt, Nya gets rid of Dogshank through the portal made; and despite holding off the pirates, Monkey Wretch takes the teapot from them. Eventually, Echo Zane arrives to their rescue and disposes the rest of the pirates... only to fall apart again once Nadakhan arrives. Torn between his attempts to defeat Nadakhan and saving Nya, Jay chooses the latter by hurling her and himself through a nearby hole in the wall and into the water near the basement windows. Breaking through a window, they reach the missing teapot at the same time the remaining pirates approach the doorway. Holding the door shut, they use the tea as their last resort of escape... only to find a few drops left for one person. Jay hands Nya the poisoned dart, saying he always kept his word, including protecting her. His oath makes Nya realize what Lloyd had meant before about wishing 'from the heart', and reveals this to the Blue Ninja as well as her feelings on the matter: she learned she already made her own choice about her destiny, to be with Jay upon first meeting him. Sealing their rushed moment, she tells him that although she may be the Djinn's target, he is her last hope to make her secret wish come true. With that, she tosses Jay through the portal, leaving her to fight the incoming pirates herself. Despite her valiant efforts, she is eventually captured too. Cast *Bad detective - Scott McNeil *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Gizmo - Michael Adamthwaite *Good detective - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan Locations Visited Notes *The episode's name was revealed on Cartoon Network's website. *This is the fourth episode to not feature key characters: both Kai and Zane (however, another version of Zane appeared), the first and only episode not to feature Cole, and the first to not feature Lloyd since "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," (not including the pilot episodes). *This the first episode where Nya wears her Airjitzu outfit. *Every time Echo Zane moved, his appendages creaked and groaned with rust and bending metal, further revealing his decrepit and primitive structure. *It seemed Flintlocke did believe in Jay's statements about Nadakhan's real plans when the Blue Ninja was held prisoner aboard Misfortune's Keep, but held out until he saw the evidence for himself. *Jay has found what to do for his third wish, for Nadakhan to no longer be a Djinn. However, this may end up being flawed; not only is it not a wish from the heart, it does not say Nadakhan cannot be another powerful being instead. *Dr. Julien's prison tower is described by Nadakhan to be located within the western shores of Ninjago, which is accurate since the Ninja's journey to the Dark Island back in Season 2 indicates this. *It is revealed that Dogshank has purple hair. Gallery Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Season 6 Episodes